1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to electrical sockets for use with light bulbs and more particularly to sockets which do not require the use of terminal screws with the bared ends of conductors but use insulation piercing contacts, operated by a latch mechanism, to pierce the insulation and make electrical contact with the central metallic conductors within and provide strain relief for electrical cords exiting the caps of a socket assemblies, containing sockets in metal shells with caps thereon, along a central longitudinal axis of the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamp cord or so called "ZIP" cord having two side-by-side electrical conductors, each individually insulated and joined to one another by a web is commonly used for wiring electrical devices, for extension cords and similar devices. Prior art devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,497 issued Jul. 14, 1998 and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, provides a strain relief for electrical cords exiting the device and extending in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the lamp socket assembly. The strain relief can also be used for electrical cords that extend from the lamp socket assembly along the longitudinal axis. However, the electrical cord must extend along an exterior surface of the lamp socket assembly and thus prevents the use of close fitting metal shells and caps commonly used with lamps and the like. The prior art does not show how to wire an electrical lamp socket with an electrical cord extending along a central longitudinal axis of the lamp socket assembly while providing strain relief for such electrical cord.